


Fragments

by jwy0609



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwy0609/pseuds/jwy0609
Summary: frag·mentnoun /ˈfraɡmənt/a small part of something that remains when the rest has been lost or destroyed





	Fragments

“Yongsun! Happy belated birthday, dear!”

Byulyi jogged a bit and launched herself to Yongsun’s slightly smaller figure. She embraced the birthday girl in a tight hug. Yongsun mumbled a grateful thank before Byulyi released her arms and pulling out a chair for her. 

The two girls settled and sat across each other in a fancy Italian restaurant to celebrate Yongsun’s special day. Although it was too extravagant for Yongsun’s preference, Byulyi had insisted to book a table and Yongsun could only defeat in delight.

They were talking comfortably just catching up to days they’ve missed out on each other. “Yong, there’s something–” “Byul, I have to tell–” They said in unison which earned nervous giggle from both. 

Playing her role as the most supportive best friend of the year, Byulyi gestured for Yongsun to continue, “What is it, Yong?” 

Seeing how fidgety Yongsun was, Byulyi presumed she wouldn’t like what the older girl was about to inform her.

“Taecyeon oppa asked me to be her girlfriend.” It came out as an audible whisper, however, to Byulyi it was as shattering as a clap of thunder to her ears.

Oh, how unfortunately spot-on Byulyi was! Even though she might have had replayed this painful scenario in her head ever since Yongsun was courted by their sunbae in college, she could not imagine that Yongsun would let him make a further move. 

“So, did you reject him or–?” Byulyi tried her best to sound calm and indifferent.

“Of course, I said yes!” Yongsun blushed a little, unable to contain the bubble inside her chest which was indicated by her giddy tone.

Byulyi almost choked from her own food. “I thought you don’t have feelings for him?” She sounded almost desperate.

“Well, I don’t, but I’m willing to try. He deserves a chance. Besides, who could resist his overwhelming charms? Have I told you how gentleman he was? When we had our first date, he took me out to the amusement park…” Yongsun continued her rambling of romantic events occurred between them.

While Yongsun kept talking about her newly-found boyfriend, Byulyi was lost. She heard Yongsun’s voice getting more and more distant from her. And as if time was disappearing in an instant, she was pulled by it and locked into a nothingness. Byulyi was indeed a hopeless idiot. She, of all people, often put aside the fact that although they were inseparable, Yongsun was a cheerful girl everyone admired. Regret started engulfing Byulyi when she realised maybe she should have been more selfish, protecting Yongsun from all the boys and girls having infatuations towards her friend, for she wanted Yongsun only for herself. 

“Byul, are you listening to me?” Yongsun shook Byulyi’s shoulder with worriedness written all over her face. She put a hand on the latter’s forehead. “Are you alright?”  


With Yongsun’s concerned voice reverberating in her ear, Byulyi was drawn back into the reality. “Yeah. Umm, I think he’s a nice guy.” She forced a small smile which Yongsun accepted despite an uneasy feeling crawled up her chest.

“Glad to hear that. So, can I have your blessings?”

Byulyi’s eyes widened immediately. Yongsun let out her signature high-pitched laugh.

“Whatever makes you happy, Yong.” Byulyi offered a warm smile.

“Now your turn, Byul.”

“Ah, I just want to say how pretty you are today.” Byulyi hide behind her cheesiness.

Yongsun nodded appreciatively. “Uhm I know.”

Despite a fit of laughs and giggles later which emerged from them during the whole dinner, unbeknownst to Yongsun, Byulyi stuffed a small precious box further away into her jacket pocket. A silver ring she had craved for days would never meet its destined owner. A sliver of hope she always held onto shattered into fragments.


End file.
